Confusion
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Bella is confused with where she stands with Jacob. OneShot. JacobBella.


_Just so everyone knows, I do support Bella and Edward! But come on, Jacob/Taylor is gorgeous. No one can ignore the dynamics between him and Bella/Kirsten._

_Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight.

It wasn't her fault. Edward Cullen was gone, he had left her. Jacob Black was here, he was sitting there, across the room, his head resting backwards on the seat he had fallen asleep in. He looked so adorable. His hair had been cut recently, and he hadn't spiked it up today, leaving it waving down around his face. Bella Swan stood up and crossed the room, staring down at the dark-skinned beauty below her. She knew that Jacob cared about her. She knew he didn't like her being with Edward, knew that he despised Edward for leaving her. And all of this mounted feelings inside her. Feelings telling her that Jacob truly cared about her, and that she cared about him too—not in the friend way. Jacob was the steady one who would be there to look after her if she needed him. Bella leaned down and placed a kiss on Jacob's forehead, which felt as though it was on fire. She smiled and then moved away, pushing open the front door and making her way to her truck.

Inside, Jacob's eyes opened, his senses all alert. He sat forward, noting that Bella was gone and remembering hazily her walking over to him, and a strange smile crossing her face. He heard her truck starting outside, and he bound across the room, flying out the front door and giving Bella a fright as she was about to reverse out the driveway. She smiled at him, turning the car off.

"I didn't want to disturb you," she said, tucking her hair behind her ear. Jacob shook his head, climbing into the truck beside her.

"Nah, you should've woken me up. Sorry. Been busy all night, ya know?" Jacob shrugged. Bella smiled and nodded, looking down at her hands and then out the window. Jacob fell silent, just looking at her. Suddenly, Bella turned around and kissed him, full on the mouth. Jacob was too stunned to respond, and as she broke away, Bella looked a bit confused, a bit worried.

"Wait…" Bella drifted off, then looked away, a red flush sneaking up her neck. Jacob frowned, leaning closer. Bella looked back at him, embarrassed. "You don't feel the same way, still, do you?" She murmured. She let out a long sigh and then looked away from him again. Jacob frowned, leaning closer, and running a finger down her arm. Bella shivered underneath his touch, feeling hot and cold all over. She looked at him once more, raising her head to meet his eyes. She almost felt burned as she took in the intensity that smoldered there.

"Of course I feel the same way, Bella," Jacob said in such a quiet voice she had to strain to hear. "I have loved you ever since I first saw you that day when you moved in with your dad." Jacob took in a deep breath, his hand traveling up her arm and settling on her bare shoulder. Bella felt all the breath leave her as he leaned in closer to you. "I hated seeing you with Edward. I hated him so much. And when he left you," Jacob let out a chuckle which sounded quite dark. "I hated him even more. I hated the fact you loved him so much, how much he made you hurt. I couldn't believe he had gone—I should have felt happy, because finally, you were all mine." Jacob shook his head and sighed. "But it's like you couldn't even concentrate on me, you were still stuck inside your head with him," he spat out the word and Bella heard the hatred dripping in his voice. "And now…You ask me if I feel the same way?"

"I just…" Bella drifted off as Jacob began to lean closer to her, his breath tickling her cheeks and dancing across her lips. Her stomach clenched as she thought how he was just inches away from kissing her, something which had happened twice already now, but somehow, this time, it felt as though it was going to be more real.

"Bella…" She strained to hear him. "I love you." With that, his lips crushed against her's, sending shock waves through her body. The searing hotness of his lips against her's made her let a moan she couldn't hold back. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to him, despite the gear stick in between them. His lips moved over hers, gentle and yet firm at the same time. His tongue slid between her lips, and she felt her's intertwine with his own. One hand slid around her neck, the other cupping her check, holding her face tenderly as he broke away. "I love you, Bella," he repeated, staring deep into her eyes.

"I love you too, Jacob," she murmured.

_Please review!_


End file.
